Bewitching Red
by Rikka-tan
Summary: He had already fallen, bewitched by that red ever since the first time they met.


**Disclaimer**: Durarara is **not** mine. I own Izaya though (in my dream) ;D

**Title : **Bewitching Red

**Summary:** He had already fallen, bewitched by that _**red**_ ever since the first time they met.

**Warning: **Unbeta'ed. beware of grammar mistakes.

**A/N: Happy New Year! i hope this year will be a wonderful year for all of us. Here is the New Year present for you all~ XD (it's unrelated with new year though)**

* * *

_"When you fall in love, the natural thing to do is give yourself to it." _

_[Haruki Murakami]_

* * *

**Red**.

Raven hair, pale skin, and small frame, all of what could be described from him. What made him different? True, he was a beauty. A really beautiful one, but if it's just that then it's nothing special, there're many beautiful person out there. Something so insignificant would never interest him. Yes, he wasn't just that. Never the same, never just ordinary.

The only thing Heiwajima Shizuo could associate the raven with is _**red**_. When you encountered him, you would be drawn, anyone, enchanted by that pair of intriguing eyes. Strong, fearless, blazing, it would burn deep inside of you and before you know it, you have been captured, unable to avert your gaze from that eyes, his red orbs.

Shizuo knew, the moment they met, the moment that red settled on him, he was already doomed. He should never return his gaze, never looked back straight into it, because when amber met red, he was already beyond salvation.

That man was cunning. He read people, digs their weakness, and used it to his advantage. He will charm you, offered you with nothing but sweet words, made you believed and relied on his false tenderness, and when you'd fallen under his grasp, he will manipulated you, toy with your feeling, just to tossed it away once you worth no more, all for his own amusement. He is truly embodiment of evil.

It all started in high-school. At first, it was simply a brush, clothes against clothes, occurred time to time when they played their 'chased and being chased' game. But, when it happened over and over, when a simple brush became touch between skins, when their hand entwined together, when it became so natural to sat side by side, to just enjoying each other company, the simplicity had evolved into something more, something deeper and intimate that involved feelings. Before he realized it, they'd already entangled in a mess up relationship.

Shizuo scared. He knew he had fallen deeper and deeper. He's scared to get used of the proximity he felt with the raven. He wanted to trust him, to cling into that safety he offered, but he can't. Not even when his touches was gentle, even when he comforted him into warm embraced, or when that red gazed at him lovingly. Because the raven wasn't a good person, he was far from honesty or sincerity, and he knows it more than anyone else. Shizuo's stuck between truth and lies, and he couldn't choose.

Once he'd been confessed to. It was a onetime occurrence, because the man rarely expressed his feeling honestly. It was when they simply sat together, in his apartment, on the couch, out of the blue.

"_I love you."_

_The raven said suddenly, facing his supposed to be boyfriend, since they never declared their relationship officially. The bodyguard was obviously shocked by the sudden confession. His eyes were wide open and he flabbergasted, "Wh—what?" _

_Knowing his lover, he never thought he would hear the word __**love **__from him, nor does he expect one. So he can't help but to feel a flutter inside his stomach and a racing heartbeat._

"_You're a monster, Shizu-chan. I love human only. I can't single out one person and make an exception, it wouldn't be fair to my other human. But you're different. After all Shizu-chan is not human, but monster! __**My**__ monster," he said happily, like it was an obvious fact everyone should know._

_He cupped Shizuo's face and caressed it gently. The blond hate being called monster, he didn't want to be reminded of his brute strength. He should be mad like he always did, but when he saw that smile and settled his eyes on his red irises that was staring at him with affection, tenderness and sincerity, he is lost for words. The things he always desired but too afraid to reach, he found in his most hated adversary but also the counterpart he couldn't be without with._

Though Shizuo quickly realized he can't just trust him yet. Being an informant he is, the raven was bound to twist his words. He's an expert at collecting information and used it for his entertainment. That's why Shizuo felt anxious. The informant may have found out about his feeling and just played with it. He didn't want to blindly give the man his everything.

It's too late, really. When the raven laid his eyes on him, he was already a slave to that red orbs. Shizuo knew it. He told himself over and over to end this whole thing, to break it off with him, to move on. He wanted to but he can't. He'd already bewitched by that red, to the point of no return.

It took him 8 years to overcome his denial, to finally surrender himself and acknowledged his feeling for him is **love**. He'd choose. If the man couldn't love a human then Shizuo is more than willing to be a monster, **_his_** monster. As long as he will be the only one special to him, the only one he would ever love. He'd entrusted his heart and choose to trust him with it.

The same beautiful red that has trapped him under endless abyss, the red he'd come to love more than anything else. He had fallen and can only hope the red that showed him love…

…Would hold no lies.

* * *

**well, done~ **

**i purposely didn't write the man's name. I think you all can guess who exactly 'that person' Shizuo had been talking about all along, though if you still confused then feel free to ask me XD**

**Once again, Happy New Year!**


End file.
